McLaren F1 (1992)
The McLaren F1 is a supercar designed and manufactured by McLaren Automotive. It was originally a concept conceived by Gordon Murray with backing from Ron Dennis and design work by Peter Stevens for the car's exterior. Production began in 1992 and ended in 1998 with a total of 106 manufactured cars with some variations in the design. The British car magazine Autocar stated during a road test in 1994 that "The McLaren F1 is the finest driving machine yet built for the public road" and that "The F1 will be remembered as one of the great events in the history of the car, and it may possibly be the fastest production road car the world will ever see." 'Need for Speed II' The McLaren F1 is the second fastest car in Need for Speed II, as the FZR 2000 has superior performance in every field. It appears as a Class A car. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2' The McLaren F1 is featured as a Class A car in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 alongside the McLaren F1 LM and Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR. Players will unlock the McLaren F1 upon earning 80,000 NFS points as well as the NFS Edition McLaren F1 upon earning 160,000 NFS points in the PC, Xbox and Gamecube releases. Players will unlock the McLaren F1 upon completing the Ultimate Racer Event 30 as well as the NFS Edition McLaren F1 upon earning 5,000,000 NFS points in the PlayStation 2 release. The F1 in both releases has the highest top speed (240 mph) out of every car. It also has a competitive acceleration and good controllability. However, the McLaren F1 LM is capable of higher cornering speeds. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The car is only available in the Booster Pack DLC for the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: ProStreet. The F1 is one of the fastest cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet due to a high top speed and acceleration, yet still maintains a controllable steering. Once upgraded with stage 4 performance parts, it can outperform most cars in the game in Grip and Speed events. Despite RWD, it remains being responsive whilst turning at high speeds with such setup. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The McLaren F1 is featured in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 1 vehicle with a price tag of $290,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 13.5, but is unavailable in the PS2 and Wii releases. It is one of the vehicles that the player has to steal in the PS3, Xbox 360 & PC releases for GMac. The F1 is an average Tier 1 car, but is a very competitive car when upgraded with the best parts available. Top speed is 245 mph (394 kmh). 'Shift Series' The McLaren F1 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 4 car with a price tag of $850,000 and 15,50 car rating. It is unlocked upon the player earning 180 stars. In comparison to other Tier 4 cars, the F1 has a decent acceleration and high top speed. The F1 has good grip but is prone to oversteer. Nevertheless, it is on a par with AWD cars such as the Lamborghini Reventón in corners. The McLaren F1 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road class car with a price tag of $2,000,000. It has a performance index rating of A 1660 and 3,63 handling rating. It is one of the fastest Retro Road class cars in Shift 2: Unleashed. The works conversion body kit closely resembles the body work of the McLaren F1 GTR. 'Need for Speed: World' The McLaren F1 appears in Need for Speed: World as an Elite car. It was released on November 16th, 2012 as a Class S vehicle. The F1 Elite has an overall rating of 820 and is equipped with Medion Pro tuned parts, as well as with five skill mods. It also has several aftermarket parts equipped as standard, although its body kit and rims cannot be removed. It is available for . In terms of performance, the F1 Elite is almost similar to the Pagani Zonda Cinque, making it significantly faster than other Elite cars and most Class S competitors. Its acceleration is somewhat slower than the Cinque's, but counts as the second fastest in the game. The F1 also possesses a powerful nitrous boost. Its steering is very responsive and stable. It allows the F1 to achieve the arguably highest cornering speeds within Class S. Top speed is 225 mph (362 kmh). The F1 Elite is best suited for race events and drag races. Since it is lightweight, the F1 can manoeuvre obstables in Pursuit Outrun quickly. However, it does not withstand collisions well. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The McLaren F1 is featured in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as a Hyper class Racer vehicle and a Special Response SCPD unit. It is unlocked for the SCPD upon the player earning 747,740 bounty in the cop career and is unlocked for the Racers upon the player earning 620,000 bounty in the Racer career. The McLaren F1 is the easiest to control Hyper class vehicle and has by far the strongest nitrous boost when compared to others in its class. Its top speed is also higher than that of the Koenigsegg CCX as well as having much more responsive and easier-to-control handling. However, it also has the lowest acceleration of all the Hyper-class cars, especially in the final gear. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The McLaren F1 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 6 vehicle. There are no upgraded variants of the F1, although it can be modified with a body kit. Even though it has the lowest power output, the F1 can keep up with most Tier 6 cars. It has a "Normal" handling rating and an average top speed. Gallery File:NFS2SEMclarenF1.jpg|Need for Speed II File:McLaren_F1_in_the_PSX_version_of_Need_for_Speed_II.png|Need for Speed II (PSX) File:NFSHP2_Car_-_McLaren_F1.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (PS2) File:NFSHP2_Car_-_McLaren_F1_NFS.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (PS2 - NFS Edition) File:NFSHP2_Car_-_McLaren_F1_PC.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (PC) File:NFSHP2_Car_-_McLaren_F1_NFS_PC.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (PC - NFS Edition) File:NFSPSMcLarenF1.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet File:The Mclaren F1 in NFS Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover File:Mcalren_f1001.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift File:NFSWMcLarenF1Elite.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Elite) File:F1_1-copy_924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) File:McLarenF1Cop_924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) File:McLaren F1 Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) File:TheRun-image133766.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier - 6) File:Mclaren f1 racing wm940.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Modified) Category:Cars Category:McLaren Category:Cars in Need for Speed II Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Elite Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:British Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:600-700 Horsepower Cars